Photograph
by sellynesslea
Summary: This fic takes place after the first night since Zoe and Wade get back together. Could they find a way to keep this feeling forever ? It's inspired by the song of Ed Sheeran, Photograph. #OneShot


_**Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes,  
**__**But it's the only thing that I know.  
**__**When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes,  
**__**It's the only thing that makes us feel alive.**_

Zoe slowly opened her eyes and looked at the sight in front of her. It was a sleepy and calm Wade. She smiled softly. She stayed like this for a while, enjoying every seconds. She was just happy. A true feeling of happiness she hadn't felt since a long time. She was happy with Joel but it was different with Wade, it always felt like it was inevitable, like it was meant to be, even after all the painful events that happened between them. No matter how hard they tried to stay away from each other, they were irritably attract towards each other. And every time she finally admitted her true feelings, she felt a weight was taking out of her chest and her brain wasn't trying to hold her back anymore. She was able to be herself completely.

_**We keep this love is a photograph,  
**__**We made these memories for ourselves,  
**__**Where our eyes are never closing,  
**__**Hearts are never broken,  
**__**And time's forever frozen still.**_

Inside of the carriage house with the couple, who were face to face, we could hear the radio where Photograph by Ed Sheeran was playing in the background. Zoe was listening to every single lyrics very carefully. Suddenly she felt that she needed to keep this moment forever. Slowly she grabbed her phone and opened the camera app. She pointed it to Wade and touch the shutter release. The click woke up Wade.

_**So you can keep me,  
**__**Inside of your pocket of your ripped jeans,  
**__**Holding me close 'til our eyes meet.  
**__**You won't be alone,  
**__**Wait for me to come home.**_

"Whatcha you doing ?" He mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"I'm trying to hold on this moment for a little while."

"You take this song a little too serious if you want my opinion." He giggled

"Well I don't." She said with a smile.

"Why do you want to do that ? You've never been a photo person before."

"Because once we get out of here, things are going to change. They always does." Zoe stated as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You mean bad things ?"

"No. I just love what we are now and I went yo be like this for a little longer. I know it can't, so I took something to remind me. That's what photographs are supposed to be, right."

"I'm okay with it, although you owe me image taxes." He laughed as she rolled her eyes and threw a pillow into his face. "And I prefer that to the fact you take advices from a 200 years old dead woman." He continued laughing.

"Stop joking, jerk. And when do you forget about that ?"

"Never." He laughed. "Seriously, if things have to change, I promise you it's gonna be better ones, because we are gonna do it right this time." He stated as he took her hand in his and looked at her in the eyes. "And that's what you tried hard to prove to me these past few weeks. Or should I say torture me ?"

"You were the one who was tortured ? You made me wait six weeks."

"What about the time you improvised your little swim in the pond and got out in slow motion in your mini bikini,, knowing too well I was there."

"Slow motion ?" She replied amused.

"Yeah, I was so troubled that couldn't think through and I even talked to Tucker about it, who had his own problems.

"Hey, wait, it was three weeks ago."

"So you admit you did that on purpose."

"Maybe. If you admit that you stayed in BlueBell for me."

_**Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul,  
**__**And it's the only thing that I know, know.  
**__**I swear it will get easier, remember that every piece of you,  
**__**And it's the only thing we take with us when we die.**_

_Three weeks ago, when George arrived at the Rammer Jammer and found Wade sat at the counter with his head in his hands._

"_Hey man, you okay ?" He asked sitting next to Wade._

"_She is gonna kill me." His friend mumbled._

"_What ?"_

"_Why in earth did she do that ?"_

"_Who did what ?" George asked intrigued and thought about it. "Oh Zoe. What did she do this time ?"_

"_She decided to swim in the pond this morning."_

"_Well it's hot around here theses days."_

"_She can swim all she want but in the ridiculous smallest bikini you've ever seen and got out the water in slow motion." George tried really hard not to laugh. "Go ahead, make fun of me. I don't care."_

"_Wade, I don't know what your problem is because it's all you ever wanted her to do. Unless … you don't love her anymore." Wade didn't answered. "If it was the case you wouldn't be here, mopping around because she is torturing you with her sexy behavior. Am I right ?"_

"_I really thought I moved on."_

"_With Vivian ?" George asked as Wade nodded. "Come on man, did you ever ask why you chose her among all the women you could have. You did because she was Zoe's cousin."_

"_You're saying I didn't really like her ?"_

"_No, you did. She was a great girlfriend for you, a good transition. But you never stopped loving Zoe and deep inside you know it."_

_Wade sighted "What if we hurt each other again ?"_

"_I don't think you will. You both grew up a lot and you know what it feels like not be together. And trust me, if I stopped asking questions like that before, Lemon will be with me right now, not on a boat finding a husband."_

"_I'm sorry, buddy, you have your own problems."_

"_Don't worry. Actually, I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who have ones, even you're torn about if you should get back together with the woman you love who loves you too. Yeah that's a big issue." George said taking a swallow of his beer as Wade giggled. _

_**So you can keep me,  
**__**Inside of your pocket of your ripped jeans,  
**__**Holding me close 'til our eyes meet  
**__**You won't be alone.  
**__**And if you hurt me,  
**__**That's okay baby, only words bleed,  
**__**Inside these pages you just hold me.  
**__**And I won't ever let you go,  
**__**Wait for me to come home (x4).**_

"So if you talk to George three weeks ago, what took you so long ?"

"I needed to be sure. We can't fail twice."

"I know we can make it." She smiled.

"Me too." He replied. "And I'll make sure of that." He moved closer and put is forehead against hers. "I love you." He whispered slowly.

"I love you too." She said before to kiss him.

"Say it again."

"I love you Wade Kinsella."

"I won't ever get tired of hearing this from your mouth."

"You better do because you're stuck with me." She said and kissed him.

_**You can fit me,  
**__**Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen,  
**__**Next to your heartbeat where I should be.  
**__**Keep it within your soul.**_

_Few days ago, Zoe were walking home and saw the lights on when she passed next to the main house. She decided to check on Lavon, he wasn't in his shape since Lemon had come home with a new fiancé, without forgetting George and AnnaBeth. The triangle now was a pentagon. Even if her best friend was hurting, Zoe was happy she wasn't in a middle of this drama for once. When she thought about her love life, she began to feel that time go slowly. She wasn't the most patient person on Earth and like always Wade knew how to keep her on toes. The only thing that made her go on her improvise daily plan was that he never told her "Zoe, I don't love you anymore. I really moved on, you should too." For her, there was still hope for them and it was all she needed. She walked in the main house and saw candles dropped off the floor to create a way._

"_Lavon ?" She asked wondering if she was interrupting something. Rethinking she saw candles just about everywhere in town. Back then, she thought it was on the town events she never heard of before. She walked slowly to the kitchen island and saw crackers. Maybe it was for her in the end. She smiled and picked the packet up. She continued her way towards the counter and found a bottle of her lavender shampoo from Paris. She smiled bigger. She began to understand what was going on. She took the bottle in her arms and followed the candles. When she arrived in front of couch, she saw a box of wine and Black and White cookies she loved so much on the coffee table. "Wade." She whispered bitting her lips lightly._

"_You can eat them if you want. AB baked them." A well-known voice said behind her as she left her collect products on the table and turned her hells to face him. He was wearing this white shirt she loved so much and a big smile on his face she couldn't resist. She couldn't stop smiling either._

"_The candles all around town is also you ?" She asked knowing the answer_

"_It was for intriguing you."_

"_It worked. I wondered what it was supposed to mean. But you know this is how Fancies's burnt, right ?"_

"_I'm not Lemon, I won't let Lavon's burn."_

"_Wade, what is all this ?"_

"_For you."_

"_I got that but why because I said ..."_

"_I know what you said but I felt it was my turn to do something because this is what I was expecting you to do last year."_

"_Wade." She whispered dropping out her smile._

"_No don't say anything. I really appreciated what you've done these past few weeks. I really do but I needed time to think. I don't want any of us to be hurt again. Ever. And I was so scared that it was we were about to do again because we drive each other so crazy, we fight and we don't think when we're mad." He paused felling nervous. "But, more I was trying to find why we shouldn't get back together, more I found reasons why we should. Because the thing between us never went away and I've always known that." She started smiling again. "I tried to forget it for a while. And I'm sorry for giving up on us. I shouldn't have. I don't know why I did. It wasn't the first time, you were trying to push me away. I should have fight for you. I guess I really thought that I lost you this time. And he looked so happy. I didn't want to ruin your happiness again. So I chose to let you go. I chose to give up. And I'm sorry for that." _

"_I didn't give you the choice."_

"_I should have tried." He said looking at her in the eyes. She returned the stare._

"_Wade, we both made mistakes but what proves this year is no matter what hard we try, we can't completely let it go. That's why we are here tonight, together."_

"_You're right." He smiled. "We can't." She smiled back._

"_So that's all you wanted to say ?" She replied._

_He sighed and giggled. "And I love you too. Always have. Always will." He stated coming closer to her and kissed her lips he missed so much._

_**And if you hurt me,  
**__**That's okay baby, only words bleed,  
**__**Inside these pages you just hold me.  
**__**And I won't ever let you go.  
**__**When I'm away I will remember how you kissed me,  
**__**Under the lamppost back on sixth street,  
**__**Hearing you whisper through the phone,  
**_"_**Wait for me to come home".**_


End file.
